With the initial development stage for the Apollo system essentially over, we now are beginning to tackle scientific applications of the system. A complete protein modeling procedure involves prediction of secondary and tertiary structures. We have installed a good secondary structure prediction scheme and a research effort is underway for developing algorithms for predicting tertiary structure.